


ART: Look at me...

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt indulges in his alpha side, not that Logan minds one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Look at me...

**Author's Note:**

> This pic is another fairly old piece done in both traditional and computer media! I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Kurt and Logan belong to Marvel/Disney!


End file.
